


Let Me Drive (and I'll serenade you)

by villainousunsub



Series: 100 Ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena falling in love with Kara, jk this useless lesbian has been in love since "I flew here on a bus"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: "Lena was sitting at the counter two coffee cups in front of her, the waitress was telling her a story waving her hands as she spoke. Kara pulled out her phone to capture the moment, knowing it would be something she treasured for ages. The picture was a little glassy from the smudged windows, but it showed the look of peace and amazement in Lena and captured the straight out of the movie (and slightly ridiculous) decor of the place. It was perfect."orThey drive to Midvale and stop at a little diner for coffee and figure some shit out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 100 Ways to say I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Let Me Drive (and I'll serenade you)

The little backroad seemed to vanish in the distance, asphalt being eaten away by the darkness and low trees. White dotted lines passed by in a blur as they drove. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground, tree branches were frozen in place with icicles dripping from their empty branches, and the wind gave a quiet howl every once and awhile. Lena had never seen the world so calm, there was not another car on the road, no looming buildings off in the distance, just the cold and them. She wanted to stop and smell the air, to take it all in for the first time, but stopping or rolling down her window were out of the question. 

Lena glanced to the back seat, Alex and Kelly were cuddled (well as close as seat-belts would allow them to) close as they slept soundly. She smiled and took a quick photo knowing Kelly would appreciate it later much to Alex’s dismay. She shifted down in her own seat, moving the seat-belt behind her back, and angled herself so she could see Kara. The woman was staring out at the road in front of them, eyes glazed over, and hands holding the wheel tightly-any tighter and Lena was sure it would bend in the blonde’s grip. Lena could see the tension and exhaustion in Kara’s features; her jaw clenched as her teeth grind against each other, the way her shoulders were hunched over instead of their usual happy, confident back position, and how her left leg bounced slightly. 

She checked the GPS, three hours to go still, it should be sunrise by the time they get to Midvale. Lena stretched her legs over the middle console and into Kara’s lap. The blonde looked down at the sock clad feet and then over at Lena, who tried to look anywhere but the blonde. Lena felt strong fingers massaging the sole of her foot. When she looked up Kara had relaxed a bit and let her body rest against the seat, her other hand was no longer gripping the steering wheel like her life depended on it, instead it hung loosely at the bottom. The foot massage turned into light strokes up and down her legs. 

A break in the woods caught Lena and Kara’s eyes, a small little dinner with two fuel pumps outside. The place was brightly lit on the inside, neon signs hung in every window, a little revolving pole with the words DINER stood right next to the road, it was cliche (they both instantly loved it). Kara pulled in next to one of the pumps, knowing there wasn’t going to be a station until Midvale, and Lena went inside to grab coffee and snacks for the two of them. The wind started to pick up, Kara could feel it whip against her skin and knew that for anyone else it would be freezing; so she started to shiver and walk around like she had seen Alex do many times in the winter. The pump jerked slightly to signal a full tank, Kara placed back in its holder and made her way inside to find Lena. 

Lena was sitting at the counter two coffee cups in front of her, the waitress was telling her a story waving her hands as she spoke. Kara pulled out her phone to capture the moment, knowing it would be something she treasured for ages. The picture was a little glassy from the smudged windows, but it showed the look of peace and amazement in Lena and captured the straight out of the movie (and slightly ridiculous) decor of the place. It was perfect. 

The bell above the door chimed as Kara entered. The waitress stopped what she was saying to welcome her in, Lena turned around with a smile and a glint in her eyes. Kara shook her head but reached for one of the coffee cups, needing the boost. Lena slapped her hand away, when Kara looked at her in shock al she got back was a raised eyebrow. 

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest.” The waitress broke the silence as she came over to give Lena the sweets. 

“Uhh what ummm thanks,” Kara stumbled over her words, not sure how to take the comment.

“We rarely get any couples here, let alone any that look like y’all. And darlin I see that you are a little ashamed but don’t be. With a woman like her, I would be flauntin it around.” Lena was speechless and Kara could feel herself blushing. “Alright well it is five fifty for everything, are you sure I can’t get y’all to stay for a cup?” 

“We really need to be getting going, thank you for this and for being so kind.” Lena passed her a ten and grabbed the coffees, wanting to leave before anything might be said that she would regret. Kara followed behind her, foam containers of sweets in hand. 

“I never thought that would happen.” 

“Kara, darling, it has happened numerous times you just are not around to hear it.” 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Lena stopped just shy of the door. 

“It never bothered me, besides who wouldn’t want you as their girlfriend, or wife.” 

“Well anyone who you fall in love with is the lucky one, but first they have to get through me.” Kara puffed out her chest and let out a small laugh. 

_ Looks like you will have to get through yourself.  _ “Why don’t I drive the rest of the way? You could use a break and I know you have been dying to jam out to your music.” 

“Only if you let me serenade you at least once.” 

Lena listened as Kara serenaded her for the last two and half hours of the drive. She never wanted it to stop and was determined that this was the last holiday she was going to let slip by without at least trying to win her over. It ended up not being as hard as she thought because Kara had the same mindset. By the end of the trip, Alex was up three hundred bucks and Lena and Kara were happy with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> find all my rants/HC on my twitter/tumblr @villainousunsub 
> 
> Thanks for the read <3


End file.
